thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 2 Issue 21
Vol. 2 Issue 21 is the twenty first issue of the second The Darkness comic series volume published from 2002. Synopsis ''Darkness''''-bearer Jackie Estacado slips off to Alaska, land of the midnight sun, to escape the all-encompassing darkness. But his trip takes a sour turn when Jackie is confronted by a soul even more tortured than his own...and more powerful. With no darkness to sustain him, how can Jackie face...the Reckoning?'' Characters * Jackie Estacado * Jared Wells Plot Summary Previously The story opens with Jackie boarding a plane to Alaska in order to escape the Darkness. Elsewhere, a hooded man kills a woman. Meanwhile, Jackie lands in Alaska and takes a cab. Through the cabs radio, Jackie hears about two murdered campers near Teklanika river has been identified. Elsewhere, at a remote cabin, Jared Wells makes clay statues and wonders why he does that. He remembers what at frst seems to be the murder of his parents. Meanwhile, Jackie sets off camping in Denali national park. He tries to set up a tent, but fails. Two girls decide to help him out. After setting up a tent the girls offer to take a walk with them along the river. Elsewhere, Jared Wells visits Mervs general store for bandages. Stores owner Merv questions him about using so many bandages with Jared answering that he uses them for his art. Its revealed that Jared can sense other people sins. He then senses the worst pain he ever felt from Jackie. At Talkeetna Bar and Grill the girls and Jackie have a drink. One of the girls reveals that a woman was killed recently and before that a child molester with his head cut off. She suspects this to be work of a serial killer. The other girls doesn't believe and the two engage in an argument. Jackie then gets up and leaves them. As Jackie walks out the bar he's attacked by Jared. He declares that he knows about all the pain he created and he's going to stop it right know. Jared pulls out a knife and grabs Jackie by the throat. He makes him to see all the pain Jackie has ever created. In fear, Jackie hides in a dark closed shop. As the darklings appear they realize that Jared has disappeared. Feeling save, Jackie leaves the shop. As Jackie begins to walk the road, Jared tries to run him over. He tries to hide in an abandoned cabin, only to realise that its just ruins without an actual roof. Jared then charges Jackie through a wall. Jackie calls him a hypocrite as he is no better than him and points out a girl named Emily. Out of rage Jared stabs Jackie and both fall into a well. Inside the well Jackie envelopes with his darkness armour and reveals that Jared killed Emily's parents in front of her eyes. In return she somehow cursed him, making him what he is now. Jared answers that at least he uses his powers to get rid of scumbags like him, while Jackie does nothing. Enraged Jackie torn him into pieces. Later that day, Jackie comes back to his tent. He stops a car and drives to an airport. As Jackie drives away, he sees Jared alive standing among the trees now with a scared face. To be continued... Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 2